twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Popek
Popek, właściwie Paweł Ryszard Mikołajuw (ur. 2 grudnia 1978) – polski raper, wokalista, muzyk i zawodnik MMA wagi ciężkiej, członek zespołów Firma (2001–2011) i Gang Albanii (2014–2017). Życiorys Działalność muzyczna W 2001 został członkiem krakowskiego zespołu Firma, założonego rok wcześniej przez Tadka oraz Kaliego. Wziął udział w nagraniu pięciu płyt Firmy: Pierwszy nielegal (2001), Z dedykacją dla ulicy (2002), Przeciwko kurestwu i upadkowi zasad (2008), NieLegalne Rytmy. Kontynuacja (2009) oraz Nasza broń to nasza pasja (2011). Jako członek Firmy był współzałożycielem marki odzieżowej „JP”. W 2007 zrealizował pierwszy album solowy pt. Wyjęty spod prawa, za którego produkcję odpowiedzialny był Jędker. W 2008 wydał w Londynie swój drugi album pt. Heavyweight, na którym gościnnie wystąpili m.in.: Jędker, Sokół i Bosski Roman. 11 stycznia 2013 nakładem brytyjskiego wydawnictwa WagWan Production i Prosto wydał kolejny solowy album pt. Monster, za którego produkcję odpowiadali m.in. Matheo i P.A.F.F. W utworach wystąpili gościnnie brytyjscy i polscy wykonawcy, w tym m.in. Wiley, Sobota, Sokół, Paluch i Borixon. Album znalazł się na 28. miejscu w zestawieniu OLiS i zdobył status złotej płyty w Czechach, Polsce i Słowacji. W lipcu 2014 wraz z producentem Matheo wydał remiks piosenki „Dirty Diana” Michaela Jacksona. Teledysk do nowej wersji utworu stał się ogólnopolskim hitem i w dwa tygodnie uzyskał wynik 1,5 mln wyświetleń w serwisie YouTube. 9 grudnia 2014 wydał czwarty solowy album pt. Monster 2, który dotarł do 41. miejsca zestawienia OLiS. Na płycie gościnnie wystąpili m.in.: Olsen, The Game, NON Koneksja oraz Kaen. W 2015 wraz z producentem muzycznym Robertem M powołał zespół pod nazwą Gang Albanii do którego dołączył następnie raper Borixon. Debiutancki album formacji zatytułowany Królowie życia ukazał się 24 kwietnia 2015 nakładem wytwórni muzycznej Step Records. Album grupy współtworzonej przez Popka zadebiutował na 1. miejscu polskiej listy przebojów – OLiS. Wydawnictwo wyróżnił status diamentowej płyty. Do formuły Gangu Albanii muzycy powrócili w 2016. 29 kwietnia ukazał się ich drugi album Ciężki gnój. Również i to wydawnictwo odniosło komercyjny sukces. Ciężki gnój zadebiutował na zestawieniu OLiS na 2. miejscu a jego sprzedaż nagrodzono podwójną platynową płytą. 29 stycznia 2016 nakładem wytwórni muzycznej Step Records ukazał się wspólny album Popka i producenta Matheo pt. Król Albanii, który dotarł do 1. miejsca polskiej listy OLiS i uzyskał status diamentowej płyty. 16 grudnia 2016 raper wydał album kompilacyjny pt. Sweet 17th, zawierający jego największe przeboje. Wydawnictwo dotarło do 18. miejsca listy OLiS. Działalność sportowa Dawniej ćwiczył krav magę. Po wyemigrowaniu do Londynu zainteresował się mieszanymi sztukami walki (MMA). Podjął treningi w klubie Team Titan, gdzie jego trenerem był Mickey Papas. W 2008 rozpoczął starty w profesjonalnych zawodach MMA, występując pod pseudonimem Popek Rak. Stoczył trzy walki, z których dwie wygrał w największej ówcześnie brytyjskiej organizacji Cage Rage. Dalsze występy zawiesił z powodu zamieszek, jakie wszczęła wspierająca go publiczność podczas trzeciej walki 13 września 2008 na gali FX3 Fight Night 9 w Reading oraz z uwagi na „własne wybryki sprzed lat”. Ponadto na terenie Anglii ukarano go zakazem odbywania oficjalnych walk MMA. 19 września 2016 oficjalnie poinformowano o podpisaniu przez Popka kontraktu z polską federacją MMA, Konfrontacją Sztuk Walki. Tydzień później federacja potwierdziła zakontraktowanie pojedynku Popka z Mariuszem Pudzianowskim na gali nr 37 KSW zaplanowanej na 3 grudnia 2016. Do tego pojedynku Pawła Mikołajuwa przygotowywał Marcin Różalski. Pudzianowski wygrał walkę w pierwszej rundzie przez nokaut techniczny. Po tej walce Różalski przestał trenować Popka, a w sztabie trenerskim rapera znaleźli się: Robert Złotkowski (trener boksu i kickboxingu), Kamil Umiński (trener brazylijskiego jiu-jitsu) i Dariusz Giers (trener od przygotowania fizycznego). 27 maja 2017 na KSW 39: Colosseum na Stadionie Narodowym w Warszawie wygrał z Robertem "Hardkorowym Koksem" Burneiką, który odklepał po ciosach w 45 sekundzie walki. 23 grudnia 2017 stoczył walkę z Tomaszem Oświecińskim, z którym przegrał w drugiej rundzie. 6 października 2018 na KSW 45: The Return to Wembley stoczył pojedynek z zawodnikiem z Bośni - Erko Junem. Erko Jun wygrał walkę w drugiej rundzie przez techniczny nokaut. Lista zawodowych walk w MMA 3''' zwycięstwa – '''4 porażki – 0''' remisów – '''0 no contest Działalność polityczna W grudniu 2018 zapowiedział tworzenie nowej partii politycznej „Młoda Polska”, w której program gospodarczy zaangażował Warrena Moslera. Życie prywatne Urodził się i wychowywał w Legnicy. W wieku 14 lat opuścił rodzinny dom, z tego powodu nie zdobył formalnego wykształcenia, choć zna języki niemiecki i angielski. W 2007 opuścił Polskę i udał się na emigrację do Wielkiej Brytanii. Wyjazd związany był z poszukiwaniem rapera przez organy ścigania. Mikołajuw ścigany był listem gończym za kradzież z włamaniem. Za muzykiem wydano następnie europejski nakaz aresztowania. Nakaz aresztowania prokuratura uchyliła w 2016, co pozwoliło Popkowi na powrót do Polski. Przestępstwo, za które wydano za nim europejski nakaz aresztowania, nie było pierwszym, którego artysta się dopuścił, w przeszłości Popek odbył wyrok 7 lat pozbawienia wolności. Obecnie zwązany jest z Katarzyną, z którą ma córkę Julię i syna Borysa. Styl muzyczny Jako muzyk wywodzi się z rapu. Hip-hopem zainteresowała go muzyka amerykańskiego rapera Tupaca Shakura (portret artysty w formie tatuażu widnieje na klatce piersiowej Popka). Pierwsze nagrania Mikołajuwa rozpoczęły się po ukazaniu się klasycznego albumu Skandal, zespołu Molesta Ewenement. Przez lata muzyka Popka oscylowała wokół gatunków związanych z rapem i muzyką elektroniczną (hardcore rap, grime, dubstep czy trap). Wraz z uzyskaniem przez niego szerszego grona odbiorców, wokalista zaczął udostępniać słuchaczom utwory w bardzo szerokim spektrum gatunków. Wiele z utworów wieloletniego rapera jest śpiewanych czy okraszonych jego grą na gitarze. Wśród utworów Popka znalazły się piosenki utrzymane w konwencji bluesa (w tym w ramach duetu B.A.D. POP), punk rocka (zespół POPaprańcy), reggae, jazzu czy disco polo. W dyskografii artysty obecne są nawet utwory w których rapuje lub śpiewa on pod beat oparty na muzyce towarzyszącej tango czy pod szum wiatru. Wizerunek medialny Znany jest ze specyficznego wizerunku. Ciało Popka w większości pokryte jest tatuażami. Duże kontrowersje w mediach wzbudziły akty skaryfikacji ciała jakim się poddał (zabieg polegający na nacinaniu skóry). Zabiegi te były w mediach określane jako „okaleczania”. Artysta ponownie zszokował opinię publiczną tatuując sobie gałki oczne (zmieniając ich kolor) oraz podwieszając się na hakach pod sufit (na potrzeby klipu do piosenki „Pain Be My Guest”). Od 2 marca do 4 maja 2018 brał udział w ósmej polsatowskiej edycji programu Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami. Udział rapera w programie wywołał skrajne opinie w mediach. Jego partnerką taneczną była Janja Lesar, z którą zajął trzecie miejsce, odpadając w odcinku półfinałowym. Dyskografia Albumy solowe Nielegale Kompilacje Współpraca Single Teledyski Nagrody i wyróżnienia Zobacz też * Marek Molak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji